Sentimental Institution (Part One)
by Pizza the Hut
Summary: John develops a mental illness and is admitted to hospital. However, Ed and Janice realise something sinister is afoot when the Tomorrow People go missing one by one. Although Elizabeth is proving difficult to convince, Shaun decides to put the case for his innocence to John. Part two of this story is to follow. The first part of the trilogy ending in "Genocide"
1. Chapter 1

Sentimental Institution

The concept and the original characters of the Tomorrow People are the property of Roger Price.

Prologue

"Two lovely ladies to see you, John" said Jaydev, the male nurse, as he escorted Elizabeth and Carol into the day room. John sat at the back of the room, in an old, high-back chair. Dressed in pyjamas and a blue dressing gown, he sat, looking ahead into the middle distance. Surrounding him were other people, men and women, most wearing night-time attire, some with visitors, some without. "Aren't you going to say hello? Where are your manners?"

"There's nothing wrong with my manners" mumbled John, under his breath.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it" said Jaydev as he walked away. "If you need me, just ask at the desk."

"You're looking well" said Elizabeth, drawing up a chair.

"You think so?" said John. "Just look at me! Look at my colour. I'm so pale! Look at my eyes!"

"You look fine to me" said Carol, drawing up another chair.

"Well I don't feel it" said John. "And just look at what they're feeding us!" John indicated the untouched plated meal on a tray that had been left on a table for him.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Elizabeth, examining the meal.

"What's wrong with it?" repeated John. "Can't you see?" Elizabeth and Carol looked at each other, puzzled. "The carrots are touching the peas!"

"Is that all?" asked Carol.

"It's enough" said John.

"That wouldn't worry me" said Carol.

"But look!" said John, pointing at the food, frantically. "The carrots are touching the peas! That's just wrong!"

"Aren't you going to eat it?" asked Carol.

"You must be joking" said John, turning away from the table. "The carrots are . . ."

". . . touching the peas!" said Elizabeth, beating him to the punch."Yes we know!"

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'll have it" said Carol. "I haven't eaten all day!" She moved her chair over to the table and began to eat. John looked revolted. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how you could do that" said John.

"Wasting food's a sin. Anyway, it's good" said Carol.

"I mean, that fork. It's probably been in someone else's mouth" said John.

"I'm sure it's clean enough" said Carol.

After twenty or so awkward minutes of forced conversation, Elizabeth tried to steer John into a different pattern of dialogue.

"So how are they treating you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Okay, I suppose" said John. "Not very helpful though. Once a day the Obergruppenführer does his rounds . . ."

"The who?" asked Elizabeth.

"The Obergruppenführer" said John. "That's what we call him. Dr Salgado, the top man."

"The doctor?" asked Elizabeth.

"The Kommandant" said John. "Every morning I ask questions, but what do I get? "Good morning John, and how are your bowels?" They won't even discuss the Tomorrow People!" Carol suddenly looked straight at Elizabeth, who looked straight back at her.

"Sorry John, what was that?" asked Elizabeth.

"The Tomorrow People. It's like they won't admit they exist" said John.

"You've lost me there" said Elizabeth.

"The Tomorrow People! Telepaths!" said John.

"No," said Elizabeth. "What about you, Carol?" Carol looked blankly at John and Elizabeth and shook her head.

"You must know!" protested John.

"Anyway, we must be going" said Carol. "There's a bus due anytime now and we mustn't miss it." She stood up and leaned over to kiss John on the cheek and he moved away sharply. "John, please! I haven't got any lurgs!"

"But you had that fork in your mouth" said John.

"Really!" said Carol, exasperatedly.

"Would you take a kiss off me?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'd rather not" said John, "if you don't mind."

"Okay" said Elizabeth. "We'll see you later in the week."

"And please try to eat properly" said Carol.

Carol and Elizabeth made their goodbyes and stopped at the desk to speak to Jaydev.

"His progress is slow" said Jaydev, "but we're confident he will recover sooner rather than later. He keeps mentioning the Tomorrow People. Does that mean anything?" Elizabeth and Carol shook their heads and made a few negative mumbles. "Anyway, it's important you keep coming to see him. Come and see him as often as you can." Carol and Elizabeth made their exit.

John made his way over to the window and looked out. From there, he could see the road, including the bus stop from where he expected Elizabeth and Carol to catch their bus. Next to him, sitting in a chair was Glenn, a very quiet young man in his late twenties.

"Couldn't wait to get out of here. Did you notice that, Glenn?" asked John. Glenn did not reply. "Can't blame them, of course. Anything to get away from this dirty, diseased . . . Here comes their bus! They'll have to hurry up if they're going to catch it. Wouldn't even be drawn on the Tomorrow People, but I know they know something, Glenn. Here they come now." John could see Elizabeth and Carol trying to cross the road against the heavy traffic. "They'll never make it." Eventually, they crossed the road, but too late. The bus pulled away without them. "What did I tell you? They missed it!" John looked directly at Glenn as he spoke. "Are you okay, Glenn?" Glenn did not reply. John looked through the window again, but Carol and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen.

"They're gone! I knew it!" said John. "Tomorrow People!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sentimental Institution

Chapter 1

So how did this all begin? To answer this, we need to go back about a week or two, and a frustrating Saturday afternoon Christmas shopping spree for John and Helen. After a couple of hours, being dragged round countless clothes shops and shoe shops by Helen, John was beginning to get more than a little fatigued, and with the handles of the heavily laden carrier bags digging into his hand, his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Can't we call it a day?" protested John.

"Just one more item" said Helen. "That perfume. What's it called now? I can't remember. Advertised on the telly. I'll know it when I see it." Helen led John towards the perfume department.

"Look, these bags are getting heavy!" John went on.

"I told you we should have brought the car" said Helen.

"That's not our way" said John. "Why drive when you can jaunt?"

"Okay then, just jaunt home with the shopping, and come back" said Helen.

"In the middle of a crowded department store?" said John. "Don't you want to alert the press first?"

"You're not offering me any solutions, John" said Helen. "Just five more minutes, I promise."

"Okay, but after that we go home" said John, just as they approached the perfume counter." Helen scanned the range of perfumes on the shelves for something to trigger her memory. "Why don't you just ask TIM what it's called?"

"We can't depend on TIM for everything, you know. Honestly, I think that computer's making you pain lazy!" said Helen, just as she was approached by an assistant.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the assistant.

"I hope so" said Helen, reading the name on the assistant's badge, "Romy. There's an advertisement on television, but I can't remember the name of the perfume. It's the one with that singer. Oh, what's her name?"

"I think I know what you mean" said Romy. "It's called Mischief."

"That's it!" said Helen, as Romy went to the shelf to collect a sample of Mischief.

"Great!" said John. "Can we go home now?"

"Soon" said Helen, as Romy sprayed a little onto a sample stick and presented it to Helen. "Oh, it's a bit strong."

"I've got something else here that's not so overpowering" said Romy. "It's called Seran." Romy sprayed a little onto a sample stick and presented it to Helen. Suddenly, without warning, she sprayed John in the face with the perfume. John recoiled as the perfume stung his eyes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir" said Romy. "I don't know what made me do that!"

"What do you think you're doing!" said Helen. "You could have blinded him!"

"Helen, don't exaggerate!" said John. "I'm okay! No harm done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A week later.

Elizabeth jaunted into the Lab, two large carrier bags in her hands. "Phew! It's mad out there. Anyone would think it was the last Christmas ever!" said Elizabeth, walking into the Lab and placing her bags below the telepathy table. John didn't reply. "Are you okay, John?"

"Yes, fine, fine" said John agitated. When Elizabeth arrived, he was mopping the Lab floor.

"Someone's in a mood, don't you think, TIM?" said Elizabeth. TIM did not reply. "What's going on? Is nobody going to speak to me?"

"I switched off his vocal centre" said John, continuing to mop. "The quality of his voice wasn't quite right."

"He's always sounded a bit rough" said Elizabeth. "It's never bothered us!"

"Well it bothers me. It was getting on my nerves" said John, still mopping.

"How long have you been here? I've never seen the Lab so clean" said Elizabeth.

"Since about eight this morning" said John.

"Eight!" exclaimed Elizabeth, looking at her watch. "It's nearly five now!"

"Can't waste time, Liz. Rust never sleeps!" said John. "The battle against germs doesn't stop for Christmas shopping!"

"But John, just look at the place! You could eat your dinner off the floor!" said Elizabeth.

"Eat your dinner off the floor?" said John. "Disgusting!"

"It's only a turn of phrase!" said Elizabeth. "Anyway, shouldn't you be down town Christmas shopping?" asked Elizabeth.

"No time for shopping when there are germs to kill" said John.

"Kill? Have you forgotten who we are?" said Elizabeth.

"Germs don't count" said John.

"Oh, I nearly forgot" said Elizabeth, "I had an Email from Chandra. She's found three new Tomorrow People."

"And that's good news?" said John, still mopping."

"Of course it is!" said Elizabeth. "We've got an American connection! Anyway, in her own words she says they'll soon be in need of a TIM, so it looks like you've wangled an invitation to Louisville!"

"No can do" said John. "Far too busy keeping this place together."

"But you've been invited!" said Elizabeth. "She says she can't wait to get you on the Kentucky Bourbon Trail!"

"But I don't drink. You know that" said John.

"Chandra doesn't know that, does she? Anyway, it's nice to be invited" said Elizabeth.

"Well, I'll think about it once I've finished my cleaning" said John.

"Oh, John, you're such a funnyosity, aren't you?" said Elizabeth.

"Funnyosity?" said John, rinsing out his mop.

"One of my grandmother's words" said Elizabeth. Where's Helen?"

"Christmas shopping with her cousin. See, Christmas shopping done by Helen while I keep the Lab habitable" said John.

"Oh, I despair of you, I really do, John" said Elizabeth, bending over to pick something out of her carrier bag. "Listen, I'd like your opinion on this." John stopped mopping, leaning his mop up against the wall. He was transfixed on a self-adhesive price label that had become affixed to Elizabeth's jeans. "Where is it now?" Elizabeth couldn't find what she was looking for. "It's just something I got for Ed. Just a stocking filler." John stared at the label on Elizabeth's bottom. "Maybe it's in the other bag." John could not help himself. He made a quick grab for the label.

"John!" exclaimed Elizabeth, startled. She took a couple of steps backwards. "I don't believe you just did that!"

"I'm sorry, but it was . . ." said John, beginning to panic.

"You grabbed my BTM!" said Elizabeth. "What came over you?"

"I'm sorry, Liz, I really am, but I just couldn't stand looking at that label!" said John.

"Maybe you should go home and think about what you just did!" said Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"The thing is, Mrs Dixon, your husband is suffering from a particularly acute form of obsessive compulsive behaviour" said Dr Salgado. "You understand what that is, don't you?"

"Yes, I think so" said Helen. "Tidying up, that sort of thing."

"That's one symptom" said Salgado. "However, in John's case, there are other symptoms. You've seen how particular he is about his food, the way it's presented?"

"Isn't that commonplace?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, it's commonplace, and people get on with their lives reasonably well under the circumstances. Unfortunately your father's symptoms are more far reaching, and could have a particularly profound effect on his health" said Salgado. Salgado got up from his desk chair, and went to the window.

"What kind of symptoms?" asked Helen.

"Something is dwelling on his mind" said Salgado. "Something is occupying his every thought, every waking morning. As a result, he can't get to sleep at night, and consequently, he's short of rest. The lack of rest is robbing him of his energy. He's becoming too weak to fight his condition."

"But he will get better, won't he?" asked Rachel.

Salgado paused before speaking. "We really have to rely on John for this one. Tell me, has he ever made mention of the Tomorrow People?"

*He's onto us, Mum* 'pathed Rachel.

*Come on, how could he know?* 'pathed Helen.

*From Dad?* 'pathed Helen. Salgado seemed to react silently to this.

"The, er, what did you say?" asked Helen.

"The Tomorrow People" repeated Salgado, turning to face them. "People with superhuman mental abilities, far beyond the imagination of the common man."

"No, I don't think so" replied Helen, nervously.

"Yes, I know about the Tomorrow People" said Rachel.

*Rachel!* 'pathed Helen, shooting Rachel a stern look.

*It's okay, Mum. I'm just throwing him off the scent* 'pathed Rachel. Again Salgado appeared somehow aware of their communication.

"Dad's short stories. He writes them and publishes them on the internet. It's just a hobby. The one he was writing before he took ill was called 'The Tomorrow People' and was about a group of psychic kids" said Rachel.

"Ah, that will probably account for it" said Salgado. "In his heightened mental state, he's probably taken these characters to the next level, and has begun to believe that these characters are real. He even as much as accused two of his visitors of being Tomorrow People. Mrs Dixon, I'd like your permission to try some radical new treatment on John."

"New treatment?" asked Helen.

"It's not quite in place yet. I've been conducting research into cases like John's for some time. Maybe it'd be better if I were to show you what I have in mind" said Salgado. "Please follow me." Helen and Rachel rose from their chairs, and followed Salgado through a door at the back of his consulting room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lyndon lay across the medibed, concentrating on the Rubik cube in his hands. He had persisted with it for a full ten minutes without any significant success.

"TIM, do you think John's ever coming back?" asked Lyndon.

"I think we can be confident of his full recovery" replied TIM.

"Yeah, but will he ever be the same?" asked Lyndon. "Won't he be a bit, well, dangerous?"

"John is a Tomorrow Person. He is incapable of being dangerous" replied TIM.

"I mean, with him being mental. Won't that make him unpredictable?" asked Lyndon.

"John is not "mental" as you put it, Lyndon" said TIM sternly. "He is suffering from a mental illness." Lyndon was not impressed. "He is suffering from a compulsive disorder which, rather than making him unpredictable, makes him much easier to predict."

"Compulsive disorder?" replied Lyndon.

"It's a disorder that makes a person obsessive about neatness and order" said TIM.

A neat freak. I think my mum has that" said Lyndon. "Always at me to tidy my bedroom."

"Have you solved your Rubik cube yet?" asked TIM.

"It's not mine. It's Ed's" said Lyndon. "No, not yet."

"Do you think you will solve it?" asked TIM.

"No, I give up" said Lyndon, sitting up and putting the cube down on the bed.

"John wouldn't have given up. His condition would have made him continue until the puzzle had been solved" said TIM. "Even if it was totally unsolvable, he'd carry on trying to solve it, even if it meant losing sleep."

"And this is this compulsive thingy?" asked Lyndon.

"Compulsive disorder, yes" replied TIM.

Lyndon paused for a minute. "I like John" he said.

"We all like John" replied TIM.

"Perhaps I could visit him" said Lyndon.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate your visit" said TIM, "but perhaps you should ask Helen first. Make sure he's not overwhelmed with visitors."

"Okay, TIM" said Lyndon.

*Helen?* 'pathed Lyndon. No reply.

"Helen's not replying, TIM" said Lyndon.

"Perhaps she's busy" replied TIM.

"Helen always answers, even if she's busy" said Lyndon.

"Maybe she's preoccupied" said TIM. "Her husband is in hospital, after all."

"I wonder if Anthony fancies coming with me" said Lyndon.

"Why not ask him?" suggested TIM.

"Yes. I think I will" said Lyndon, picking up the Rubik cube again. "Just as soon as I've solved this cube!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Reach out with your mind. Feel the weight of the apple, the texture, the shape" said Carol as she held the apple by the stalk, about a foot off the surface of the dining table. Opposite her sat Shaun, his face a study of concentration as he stared at the apple. "Now, take its weight." Carol let go of the apple. It remained there in the air.

"It's working!" exclaimed Shaun excitedly before it came down with a bump on the table. Shaun looked despondent. "I'll never get the hang of it!"

"Don't get discouraged" said Carol. "It's still early days. Practise makes perfect." She stood up and went to the kettle, filled it with water and switched it on.

"It's no good, Carol. I'll never get the hang of it" said Shaun.

"Of course you will, just follow my guidance" said Carol. Shaun just sat there with his head in his hands.

*Tea or coffee?* 'pathed Carol as the kettle reached its boiling point.

"Tea, please" replied Shaun.

"You heard that?" asked Carol.

"Er . . . yes" replied Shaun, questioningly.

"I didn't say anything" said Carol.

"You did!" said Shaun. "You asked me if I wanted tea or coffee!"

"No I didn't" said Carol, turning to face Shaun. "I projected that message into your mind. Telepathy. You've experienced it before."

"Not that clearly" said Shaun.

*Is this clear enough?* 'pathed Carol.

"Hey! That was as if you'd actually said it" said Shaun.

"Told you so" said Carol as she finished making the tea, handing one cup to Shaun just as the doorbell rang. "Excuse me a minute." Carol exited the Kitchen and went into the hallway before answering the front door. Standing there was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" said Carol, furtively.

"Oh, nice welcome!" said Elizabeth.

"No, I don't mean it like that!" said Carol, realising how unwelcoming she sounded. "I mean . . . it's so unexpected." She tracked back slightly to pull the kitchen door closed.

"Anyone would think you had a man in there!" joked Elizabeth. Carol reacted. "You _have_ got a man in there!"

"Of course I haven't!" protested Carol. "Don't be ridiculous! Anyway, what if I had?"

"I'd say, good for you!" replied Elizabeth.

"Well I haven't, okay?" replied Carol. Just then, the kitchen door opened, and Shaun appeared.

*What is he doing here?* 'pathed Elizabeth.

"Carol's just . . . "said Shaun.

"I was talking to Carol, not you!" said Elizabeth.

"I'm just helping Shaun with a few exercises" said Carol.

*But it's . . . It's him!* 'pathed Elizabeth.

"Look, Elizabeth, I think everyone deserves a second chance" said Carol as she escorted Elizabeth into the lounge.

"Well I don't think John would be too impressed" said Elizabeth.

"Probably best not to tell him just yet" said Carol. "Wait till he's better. How is he?"

"I'm just off to see him now" said Elizabeth. "By the way, have you heard from Helen?"

"No, not yet" said Carol. "Come to think of it, I've not seen Rachel either."

"He's still talking about the Tomorrow People like we're some sort of conspiracy" said Elizabeth.

"Poor John" said Carol. "Give him my love and tell him I'll pop over tomorrow."

"I'll do that" said Elizabeth, and with that, she jaunted away. Carol returned to the kitchen.

"Has Elizabeth gone?" asked Shaun.

"Yes" replied Carol. "Fancy just appearing like that when you knew she was there! You know she's still mad at you for what you did!"

"Sorry" said Shaun.

"Maybe it's Elizabeth you should be apologising to" said Carol.

"Maybe it's John I should be talking to. Maybe John doesn't want us to do this. Maybe he doesn't like what we're doing" said Shaun.

"John isn't the boss of me" said Carol. "I don't take orders from him!"

"I have to square it with John" said Shaun. "I've got to explain it to him."

"Yes, well maybe, but not just now" said Carol.

"I'm going home to think about what I'm going to say to him" said Shaun, picking his jacket from the back of a kitchen chair. "Now how do I find him? Where does he live?"

"I can't tell you" said Carol. "Anyway, he's not at home right now."

"Not at home? So where is he?" asked Shaun.

"I said I can't tell you" said Carol. Shaun stared at Carol. She could feel his concentration as he plucked John's location from her mind.

"Thank you for that information!" said Shaun, putting on his jacket.

"Shaun! How dare you!" Carol shouted at him angrily. "That's extremely bad mannered! Don't ever ever do that again!" Shaun left without even looking back, leaving Carol reeling from the shock.

*Elizabeth* she 'pathed. No reply. *TIM, do you read me?*

*Hello Carol* replied TIM.

*TIM, I can't raise Elizabeth. She's gone to visit John, but I need to speak to her* 'pathed Carol. There was a pause before TIM replied.

*I can't contact Elizabeth either* 'pathed TIM.

*Okay, thank you TIM* 'pathed Carol. *Shaun said he's going to see John.*

*I doubt that would be a good idea considering John's condition, Carol* 'pathed TIM. *Did you tell him where John was?*

*He snatched it out of my mind* 'pathed Carol.

*Oh dear* 'pathed TIM. *All I can suggest is that you get over to the hospital right now and try to head him off.*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Yes love, how can I help you?" said Wendy, the ward sister.

"I'm here to see John Dixon" said Ed.

"He's in the day room. Follow me" said Wendy. Ed followed Wendy to a room at the end of a short corridor. The room was homely, decorated for Christmas and furnished with a motley collection of armchairs, a couple of coffee tables, on which were various old magazines and books, and in the corner a television set. "Someone to see you, John" said Wendy to the occupant of one of the chairs. Instead of his friend, Ed came face to face with a much younger man, wearing frameless spectacles. The young man looked at Ed with no sign of recognition.

"No, that's not John Dixon" said Ed.

"I am John Dixon!" said the young man.

"Yes I'm sure you are" said Ed, "but you're not the John Dixon I'm looking for. Sorry, mate."

"That's okay" said the young man.

"Are you sure you haven't got another John Dixon on your books? The one I'm looking for is more . . . mature" said Ed to Wendy.

"Come with me" said Wendy. "We'll check the register, but I'm sure we've only got one John Dixon, and you've just met him." Wendy led Ed back into the ward and moved behind the desk. She looked at the computer monitor, and started tapping the keyboard. "When was he admitted?"

"A few days before Christmas" said Ed. Wendy continued her search on the computer.

"No, sorry, there's only one entry for a John Dixon" said Wendy.

"Are you sure you've not made a mistake?" asked Ed hopefully. "I mean, he must be here."

"He's definitely not here, sorry" said Wendy. "Are you sure he wasn't admitted somewhere else?"

"Certain. My wife saw him here, you might have seen her" said Ed hopefully. "She's, well, black and gorgeous. Probably came here with her little blonde mate." Wendy just shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"And there was no sign of John?" asked TIM.

"No, just this other guy" said Ed.

"Well, it's got to be a common enough name" said Janice.

"What difference would that make? There'd be two John Dixons there, wouldn't there?" said Ed.

"Oh, of course" said Janice.

"Unfortunately, I have reason to believe that there is something distinctly sinister afoot" said TIM. "Have either of you seen Anthony or Lyndon?" Ed and Janice looked at each other blankly.

"I just let him lie in. It is school holiday" said Janice.

"I thought Anthony had gone out clubbing. I'd just assumed he'd got lucky" said Ed.

"Oh crikey! I don't know where he is!" said Janice.

"Relax! He probably went out with Anthony" said Ed.

"Clubbing? He's fifteen!" said Janice.

"I'm afraid things are more serious than this, and also doubly worrying as we are also talking about members of your families, not only our friends" said TIM. "This is the reason I had to ask if you had seen your sons. I have not been able to contact any of the Tomorrow People by telepathic means, nor have any of them returned to the Lab since their most recent trips to visit John."

"Are you implying that Liz and Anthony and the others are missing?" said Ed.

"Yes, Ed. And I strongly suspect that the hospital staff are responsible" said TIM.

"But that can't be so!" said Janice. "Ed has just returned from there. He didn't go missing!"

"Ed is not a Tomorrow Person" said TIM. "Whoever is responsible seems only interested in Tomorrow People."

"So what do we do?" asked Ed.

"Janice, I want you to go into the hospital and ask to see John" said TIM.

"Then I'll go with you" said Ed.

"No!" said TIM. "It is important that whoever these people are, they do not suspect that we are on to them."

"So if I go, but they say John's not there, like Ed did" asked Janice, "where do we go from there?

"Janice, I want you to go alone, but I want you to take this with you" said TIM as a small brooch appeared on the telepathy table. "This brooch contains a psychic camera. If the truth of John's whereabouts are being masked, the brooch will reveal them. This could be a dangerous mission, Janice. Will you accept it?" Janice picked up the brooch and fastened it to the lapel of her jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Janice teleported into the Lab after her visit to the hospital to see John. "Well, that was a complete waste of an afternoon. No sign of John. Just like Ed said" said Janice.

"Maybe the evidence collected by your brooch will point to the truth" said TIM as Janice approached the telepathy table. Janice unpinned the brooch from her coat and placed it on the table. "Perhaps we should wait for Ed. I'm sure he'd find this interesting."

"So where is he?" asked Janice.

"I'll find out now" said TIM. "I'll put the call on audio so you can hear it." TIM dialled Ed's mobile phone number, and after several rings, Ed answered.

"Edwin Peach" acknowledged Ed.

"Hello Ed, it's TIM. Can we talk?" said TIM.

"Yeah, no problem, mate" said Ed. "What is it?"

"Janice has returned from the hospital" said TIM.

"Did she get to see John?" asked Ed.

"I'm afraid not" said TIM.

"Fobbed her off, eh?" said Ed.

"However, we may have something on the brooch" said TIM.

"You've seen something?" asked Ed.

"We've not examined the footage yet" said TIM. "I assumed you'd like to witness it first hand." At that moment, Ed appeared on the jaunting pad.

"How well you know me" said Ed as he joined Janice at the telepathy table. "Okay, let's see it." The moving images recorded on the brooch were replayed on the viewing screen at the back of the Lab. The image showed, from Janice's perspective, her meeting with Wendy, who led her to the young man called John.

"See? It's hopeless" said Janice.

"Not necessarily" said TIM. "If we replay the footage, perhaps we will discover the truth." TIM replayed the footage. Suddenly, Janice saw somebody she'd not seen before.

"Hey! He wasn't there!" said Janice. "The tall man!"

"I suspect, maybe, you just didn't see him" said TIM.

"I think I'd have known if he'd been there, TIM" said Janice. "I'd have noticed someone that tall, believe me."

"I don't think you would have been able to notice him" said TIM. Janice looked puzzled. "I suspect the tall man is a Tomorrow Person."

"You mean he's like Elizabeth and the others?" asked Ed.

"Similar" replied TIM.

"What do you mean similar?" asked Janice, noticing some other people on the screen that she'd not noticed before. "And why didn't I see those other people?"

"They are Tomorrow People too" said TIM. TIM could sense that Janice still didn't understand. "Some Tomorrow People have an ability that allows them to hide in plain sight without being seen. Amongst our friends, only Carol has ever used this ability. The fact that these people are using this ability suggests that they are far in advance of where our Tomorrow People are."

"Look, there's John. Sitting in the chair in the corner!" said Ed.

"He wasn't there when I was there" said Janice.

"I can assure you he was" said TIM. "He was hidden from your view."

"Poor John, he doesn't look well" said Janice. "Why do you suppose he was hiding from us?"

"I don't suppose he had much choice in the matter" said TIM.

"Much choice?" asked Janice.

"I mean, it appears that John is at the mercy of his captors" said TIM.

"Right" said Ed, making his way to the jaunting pad. "Tim, can you beam me in there please? These fellas need a good talking to, and I'm just the one to do it!"

"It'd be no use Ed" said TIM. "You wouldn't be able to find them. You'd have to be a telepath."

"So it's useless then" said Ed, frustrated. "Never a bloody Tomorrow Person around when you need one!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Janice. "Do we go to the Police?"

"And tell them what?" said Ed. "That a bunch of telepathic superhumans have been kidnapped by the invisible man?"

"Well we can't just do nothing, can we?" said Janice.

"What can we do?" said Ed angrily. "Do you know any other telepaths?"

"No" said Janice.

"Then we're snookered, aren't we?" said Ed. "Unless you're likely to suddenly turn TP!"

"Ed! You're a genius!" said Janice, suddenly standing up, running to Ed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, steady on love!" said Ed.

"TIM, do we have any of that drug left?" asked Janice. "You know, the stuff that old man had?"

"You mean Jedikiah?" asked TIM.

"Hey, now you don't want to go messing around with that stuff again" said Ed. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Have we, TIM?" asked Janice.

"No, I destroyed all that we had after your misuse" said TIM.

"Oh" said Janice, disappointed.

"But I can synthesise a small quantity" said TIM.

"Wait a minute" said Ed, "you're not seriously . . . after last time?"

"It'd be different this time" said Janice.

"How?" asked Ed.

"It'd be controlled" said Janice.

"It'd be far too dangerous" said Ed.

"Ed, do you love Elizabeth?" asked Janice.

"Of course I do" said Ed. "Liz and Anthony are my world."

"And I feel the same about Lyndon and Carol" said Janice. "I'd die for Lyndon and Carol. Would you die for Elizabeth and Anthony?"

"You know I would but . . ." said Ed.

"So what's the difference?" asked Janice. "What's the worst thing that could happen? We could end up dead?"

"Yeah, more than likely" said Ed.

"And you'd rather not even try?" said Janice. "You said you'd die for Liz a minute ago. Are you going back on it already?"

"Oh, come off it Jan, that's not fair" said Ed.

"TIM, would it be possible to pass ourselves off as Tomorrow People if we used the drug?" asked Janice.

"Yes, Janice" said TIM. "However I would advise against using any more than is absolutely necessary to maintain the pretence for more than several hours."

"That settles it" said Janice. Ed did not look very confident. "Don't look so worried, Ed. I've been in nursing since I was twenty-two. I've given hundreds of injections."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Janice and Ed arrived at the hospital and approached the double doors that led onto the ward.

*Good, isn't it* 'pathed Janice. Ed stepped back with a jolt.

"I just heard you!" said Ed. "In my head!"

"Telepathy!" said Janice. "Mind talk. Now you try it."

*I can't think of anything to say* 'pathed Ed as they walked through the doors. At the far end of the corridor, behind the desk, instead of Wendy the nurse who had greeted them before, was Jaydev. He was engrossed in some paperwork, when he suddenly felt their presence. He looked up.

"Can I help you?" said Jaydev, uneasily.

"I hope so, pal" said Ed aggressively, before Janice butted in.

"We're looking for one of your patients" said Janice. "John Dixon."

"John Dixon" repeated Jaydev. He obviously did not expect these visitors, and definitely not to see John. He looked round, and caught sight of Salgado coming out of his office. "If you could just excuse me for a minute." Jaydev left his desk and approached Salgado. The two men spoke in hushed tones, occasionally glancing over to Ed and Janice.

*They know something* 'pathed Janice.

*Obviously up to no good* 'pathed Ed. *I think I'll lean on the little guy . . . get something out of him.*

*You'll do nothing of the sort!* 'pathed Janice. Jaydev returned to them, still a little agitated.

"Would you both come with me please?" asked Jaydev. "Dr Salgado would like a word with you please." Ed and Janice both looked at each other, worried about what Dr Salgado would have to say. They followed Jaydev to join Salgado, before being escorted into Salgado's office.

Unknown to anyone, seated in a chair just outside the television lounge, was Shaun. He watched the four walk into Salgado's office, then decided to make his move. He rose from his chair and marched into Salgado's office. The office was deserted. He looked around. Something drew him towards a filing cabinet at the back of the office. Nothing definite, but a sense of something. He positioned himself in front of the cabinet. The feeling that had drawn him to this point increased significantly, and suddenly, without warning, he dissolved from view.


End file.
